This disclosure relates to image processing and, in particular, to retrieval of an image from a database of color images.
The problem of retrieval of a query image from a database of color images has received attention in recent times due at least in part to exploration of Internet usage. For example, retrieval of a query image from a database of images is a task employed in the area of digital imaging, computer vision, and many other multimedia applications. Image retrieval using similarity measures has been observed to be an elegant technique for Content Based Image Retrieval (CBIR) systems. The task of image matching involves determining the mutual correspondence between two images in a set of database images. Content-based query systems process a query image at least in part on the basis of a classification procedure that assigns the unknown query image to the closest available image in the database. The performance of the CBIR system typically depends on several factors that usually involve extracting a set of features that constitute the image and then identifying suitable similarity measures, based on image distance function.